1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to an information input unit, and more particularly to an information input unit incorporating a touch input function and a key input function and an electronic device comprising the information input unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional notebook computer 9 usually has a keyboard 91 and a touch pad 92. Since the touch pad 92 and the keyboard 91 are disposed separately and the touch pad 92 has a width smaller than a width of the keyboard 91, areas 93 on left and right sides of the touch pad 92 are excess areas. In other words, an additional volume is added to the notebook computer 9 for mounting the touch pad 92.
However, to be lightweight and compact is generally a development trend for a portable electronic device. Therefore, for a portable electronic device such as the notebook computer 9, how to reduce an overall volume for accommodating the keyboard 91 and the touch pad 92 is a problem to be resolved.